A Stand Up Club
by Lionfish19
Summary: Set in the Equestria Girls Universe. Rainbow Dash was content living her ordinary, awesome life. However, when a mysterious new student, Josei Nijimura, arrives at Canterlot High she discovers that she has an ability known as Stand. However, when a strange Stand user only club makes an appearance in Ponyville, Rainbow and Josei must tackle the oncoming threat head-on.


**Ponyville Bay-The Port**

_"My first day in a new town. I've got to remember to thank the Higashikata family for funding this trip abroad."_

_A youth looks out to the deep blue sea, the crystal clear water sparkling like diamonds. Flipping open his sketchpad, the youth uses his pencil to recreate the landscape on paper. The Ponyville wharf is beautiful, the water lacking pollution, as clear as a blue crystal. Alone on the ship's deck with only his thoughts, the boy envisions his new school and new friends while sketching._

_"I wonder if Ponyville is like my hometown? What mysteries does it hold? Better question, how good are the gift shops here. I really want to buy Mom a nice present."_

_The ship is slowly approaching the Ponyville Port. A smile graces the youth's face. This is going to be exciting. _

_A gentle ocean breeze sweeps the bay, lightly kissing his face. The wind blows back his collar, revealing a birthmark. The sign of a cursed bloodline that bears the weights of misfortune and tragedy with each generation born._

_The star birthmark of the Joestar family._

_"Either way, my intuition is telling me that this trip will be a __**bizarre adventure**__."_

_Lionfish19 Presents:_

_Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Non-Canon Part 9:_

_World Frontier_

**The Next Day, Canterlot High **

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining us today. He's new to the town and the country. He comes all the way from Morioh Town in Japan, so please make him feel welcome."

Rainbow Dash looked up from the awesome doodle on her desk. Normally she would tune out Ms. Mayor, the American government teacher, like she did all her other instructors. However, it was not too often when she would discuss something other than laws and reforms, so why not listen for a second. Good thing too, because this could actually work out for her.

A new student meant a new awesome friend to hang with. Maybe the new student likes sports too. It would be cool to have another rival besides Applejack None of the other athletes were good competition, not to say that Canterlot High lacked quality players. They just can not keep up with the best athlete to ever grace the school with her presence. Better yet, maybe the newbie would be a parkour fan too! Finally someone to go on runs with her! Roof racing is even more awesome with friends, but the girls were too chicken to try. This is the perfect opportunity to gain a stunt buddy! The possibilities raced through her mind like herself at a track meet. With each new possibility, her excitement grew greater bursting out in the form of a wide, toothy grin.

Rainbow glued her eyes to the front of the classroom.

_"Come on, come on, come on! Don't keep me in suspense! Go ahead and introduce my awesome new stunt buddy!"_

"Now let's give a big Canterlot High welcome to Josei Nijimura. Please come in Josei!" Ms. Mayor exclaimed

Pointing to the doorway, every set of eyes shoot toward the door. Entering is the most intriguingly dressed man Rainbow ever saw.

The new student is decently tall, at least six feet. Messy raven black hair grew from his scalp, the tips dyed orange. He wore a black form fitting suit the inside a diagonal Gingham pattern. At some time he had the tailor stitch a large star on each thigh of his finely pressed slacks. Strangely enough, blue All-Star Converse shoes were tied to his feet, tarnishing his sophisticated style. A well polished double X belt buckle completed his strange attire.

Slate gray eyes calmly stared back at the bewildered students.

"Hello, my name is Josei Nijimura, but please, call me Jojo. Everyone does."

He spoke surprisingly fluent English for a Japanese boy, his warm smile telling of the boy's kindness. The hearts of many female students melted like butter under his cool gaze.

Rainbow Dash was not one of those girls.

She was astonished at the apparent pretty boy. All of Rainbow's hopes of a new sports enthusiast/stunt buddy/all-round cool friend were instantly forgotten. This guy looked more like a Rarity type, all frou-frou and skittish. However, Rainbow's disappointment was washed away in a wave of a new emotion. Feeling the need to express herself, she did just that.

By laughing very loudly.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Your name's Jojo! Ha ha ha ha! What kind of name is Jojo! Were you raised in a circus or something!?"

Rainbow is in hysterics by now, falling out of her desk and rolling on the ground. However, she failed to notice an very angry Ms. Mayor looming above her.

"Rainbow Dash!"

That certainly got her attention. Ms. Mayor's heels clip-clopped against the floor as she approached Rainbow Dash.

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable! Since you find your rudeness to be humorous, you can be Jojo's new buddy. You are to show him around the school and escort him to all of his classes. If he has a question, you answer, kindly. If you don't, or if Jojo gives me an unsatisfactory report, I'll give you detention for a week..."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, the usual 'detention for a week' punishment. Was that supposed to intimidate her. Any practice she missed she could make up for with pure awesomeness.

"And I will have you suspended from all the sports teams for the rest of the school year" she threatened.

This isn't funny any more. This is beyond serious.

Rainbow shot up like a bullet. The color drained from her face. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. It is only the first week of September. That means a lot of seasons and a lot of teams to be exempt from.

"You can't do that. I'm captain of _all_ the sports teams and star player for each and every one. They need me!"

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but my decision is final. You _will _do as you are told."

Mrs. Mare left a horrified Rainbow Dash to consider her actions. No sports teams for the rest of the year. She would die of boredom, actually DIE. If helping the clown would keep her on the teams, then she would watch out for the weirdo, albeit begrudgingly.

Speak of the devil, there he is, walking down the aisle.

Rainbow watched him spite. He sat in the empty desk beside her, obviously cocky. He thinks he's some kind of tough guy, thinks she will act under his thumb, but that is not going to happen. As if she would relinquish her free will the freak newbie. Thanks to him and his goofy name, she is in this mess. Feeling justified in her misplaced blame, she attempted to bore a hole in his head with her hateful glare. Eventually she surrendered and turned her attention back to the desk doodle.

**30 minutes later**

So boring, ugh. How much longer till the bell rings? Tired and bored, Rainbow's half-drooped eyes stared down at the intricate doodle she completed.

At the start it was just a simple doodle of a blue Pegasus on a skateboard. Then she had added a rocket, a Ghost Rider bunny, and a two headed bird with laser eyes fighting Chuck Norris with nunchucks. Needless to say that Chuck Norris was winning. In thirty minutes it had evolved to the most awesomest desk doodle in the history of desk doodles. But now she had nothing to do.

Out of boredom and anger she stared at the freaky new kid. Geez, how did she get roped into being this freak's guide. Oh yeah, she laughed and Ms. Mayor took it way too seriously. Felling her previous frustration return, she instead chose to contemplate her options. She has nothing to do, except the government homework she did not complete, but no way is she going to to that. What to do, what to do?

_"Maybe it could use a couple more explosions?" _she thinks studying the doodle.

Unseen by most of the students, a strange creature slipped into the room. Only Rainbow Dash noticed.

"So many choices, so many choices. Who should I test my ability on first?"

Rainbow raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Just what is that?

"What to do, what to do? I don't know who to choose."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Hearing the thing talk, Rainbow practically jumps out of her pants and also her chair in the process. Her loud and sudden outburst was not ignored by Ms. Mayor.

"Rainbow Dash! That kind of language is unacceptable! Does this mean you want you punishment now?"

Rainbow was too distracted what she is witnessing to even hear the teacher.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh... uh, no thanks Ms. Mayor."

That is one crisis averted. Now to deal with... whatever the world that thing even is.

In all honesty, the thing kind of looks like a bizarre doll. It is about three feet tall with indigo skin. It dressed like a fairy tale prince with poufy pants over spandex tights and curly toe shoes. It was shirtless. Dragonfly wings grew from its back, which it used to nimbly fly to and fro. A childish smile graced its small baby face and a pointed elven ear was on either side of its face. The pixie's eyes were full irises. There is no better way to describe it as a pixie prince.

This is the creature floating in front of a classmate's face.

Rainbow's razor sharp vision watched the small creature's every movement. Was this some kind of trick?

Is she losing her mind? The Pixie is obviously invisible to the rest of the class. Everyone is acting normally. Even the kid looking it dead in the seems oblivious pixie's presence. Squinting her eyes, Rainbow notices that the pixie is see through, the wall visible past the creature. Not that it matters. Why is she the only one who could see the creature?

Unfortunately for Rainbow she had also alerted the pixie with her outburst. It slowly glided in her direction, stopping a few mere inches from her face. It studies her with a childlike curiosity.

"What is this, what is this? Why is this girl so surprised? Can this girl see me?"it asked itself before giggling gleefully. "No, that's not possible. No one can see me, including this girl. This girl can't see me, no she can't." The Pixie Prince turned its back to Rainbow completely forgetting the rainbow haired girl's existence. "Who to choose, who to choose? Who will be my test subject?"

Rainbow Dash was curious now. What is that thing and why is it looking for a test subject? There was no way she could just leave this thing alone. Time to get some answers.

"So are you supposed to be invisible to something, cuz I can totally see you."

Rainbow regretted her decision to question the indigo creature.

Those once innocent blue eyes burned through Rainbow's soul with an intense glare. The pixie is no longer smiling only adding to its sinister attitude. A dark shadow hangs over its eyes and the room darkened with the negative emotions the pixie gave off. All of the anger, hate and ill-will the Pixie could muster directed at one misfortunate person. A deathly terrified Rainbow Dash. The notion of something so cute intimidating someone as awesome as Rainbow Dash is usually laughable. However, the pixie's change in demeanor is unnaturally ominous. It warned of unknown dangers.

The Pixie's soft voice spoke with a harsh and arrogant tone.

"This girl can see me. How can this girl see me? No one should be able to see me. Mr. Historian said so. Then why can this girl see me? If this girl can see me then...this girl has the same power as my wielder. Unacceptable. If this girl can see me then... this girl has the same power as my wielder."

The pixie uttered the final line in a quiet voice that sent chills down her spine.

"You could be dangerous, dangerous to my plans. I can tell by your surprised look. You haven't discovered your Stand yet. Before that happens..."

The pixie charged Rainbow, malicious intent etched in its facial features. Dragonfly wings beating furiously, it charges Rainbow with raised fist.

"...**I'LL DESTROY YOU!**"

Rainbow leans back, praying to some unknown force for save safety. She could alert the others, but they were oblivious to the events unfolding around them. They would lock her in a loony bin. She was on her own and out of luck. All she can do is sit wide-eyed as her untimely and admittedly pathetic demise goes for the kill.

"**BUDA!**"

Startled by the battle cry, Rainbow opened her eyes just as a mechanical light blue fist reached past her and knocked the pixie clear to the other side of the classroom. By now, nothing could surprise her, but if she concentrated, she could through the arm of her savior. The pixie and her savior one and the same, two different forms of one entity. That means there is more than one of the pixie.

Said pixie recovered from the attack mid-flight. It flew up to the classroom ceiling, before escaping through the door, soaring down the hallway as fast as its little wings would allow.

"Was that the girl's stand? No, I can feel it, that Stand's experience. It is not the Stand of someone who doesn't even recognize their own potential. So then, who does this stand belong to?"

_"This is not good. I could easily defeat this girl, but then I'd have to smoke out the other stand user in the room and this is no place for a fight. Time to retreat. My master is going to be most upset."_

**In another classroom**

Worried does not even begin to describe the emotion Ms. Pastel is experiencing. In the middle of her lesson one her students had violently coughed out a large amount of blood unexpectedly. After the flood of questions and concern from the students that resulted, she had tried to send him to the nurses office. However, he stubbornly refused any assistance or to explain how he acquired his injury. He is still in his chair nursing a bloody lip and a swollen jaw. If she didn't know any better, she would swear the cause was a punch to the jaw, but she had been looking right at him when it happened. No one can move that fast it's impossible.

Easy to say that she had no clue as how to approach the situation. Even though the student in question is rude, insensitive and incredibly arrogant, he is still one of her students. As such, it is her responsibility to ensure his well being. However, as a new teacher, she was not sure how to do that. Besides, if she tried to help he would probably report her to his aunt, the school principal, on false grounds. But why would he be so insistent on avoiding medical attention.

Oh well, you may never know, Blueblood might have a personal nurse waiting at home considering his family's vast fortune.

When the bell finally rang Rainbow Dash was the first one out the door, hurried footsteps moving her down the long hall. She no longer cared about Ms. Mayor's threat, that Jojo kid or anything else for that matter. All that counts is putting as much distance as possible between herself and the **bizarre **events she witnessed. Hopefully she could just return to her normal life. No, her life would never be normal again, not after that, but maybe the past could remain the past.

"_What the hell just happened anyway?"_

A firm hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a supply closet, the door closing behind her assaulter.

Stealing back her arm, Rainbow looked her captor in the eyes and was surprised to stare into the serious expression of the her assigned buddy, the one she ditched back at class.

Jojo stood silently in front of the fuming Rainbow Dash.

"What is your problem!? Unless you're looking for a fight, I suggest you let me out of here you jerk!"

Jojo sighed before releasing Rainbow's arm. When she made a break for the door, he swiftly blocked her escape with his body.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet. We need to talk."

"Oh yeah. What exactly would we have to talk about."

A second figure emerged from behind Jojo. Due to the darkness of the unlit closet she couldn't discern the figure's appearance, but there was just enough light to see a part of it in full detail. The figure's arm. The same arm that punched the fairy tale creature in that had tried to attack her.

Rainbow gasped, connecting the dots.

"I see that I have your attention now. Rainbow Dash, this is ability is known as a Stand and only a select few possess this power. A Stand is the spirit of its user given form. They have many different appearances and abilities as numerous and wondrous as the stars in the sky. The creature you encountered was a Stand, which means that a Stand user will soon seek you out. Thankfully, it is unlikely he will attack you before investigating my Stand. I am going to prepare you for when it inevitably does happens."

Rainbow Dash eyes widened in shock. This is a lot of information to take in at once.

"What do you mean by prepare me? How am I supposed to fight that thing?"

"...Rainbow Dash, are you not curious as to why you and me were the only ones capable of seeing that Stand. A Stand can only be seen be someone who has a Stand."

Rainbow gasped.

"Does that mean-'

Jojo cut her off with a nod. Jojo's metallic gaze locked onto Rainbow's wide magenta irises.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm not sure how you acquired your ability, but you are a undoubtedly a Stand user! With my help, you _will_ learn to control your power before the enemy Stand user can uncover my identity. Rainbow, welcome to the **bizarre **world of stand users!"

_End of Chapter One _


End file.
